Recuerdos
by tankar856
Summary: Los guardianes de las tres últimas casas encontraron unas reliquias que tenían grabadas extraños símbolos y que llamaron su atención. Shion, los descubrió examinando éstos objetos y decidió hablarles un poco sobre sus predecesores. Capítulo único.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

**_**

Afrodita se encontraba sentado en el marco de su ventana, mirando como comenzaba a caer el atardecer en el Santuario, siempre le había gustado ver aparecer las primeras estrellas para luego entrar a su templo y regar sus platas. sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shura, quién pasó como alma que lleva el diablo sin siquiera dedicarle un saludo, adentrándose en su templo, lo que causó la curiosidad del de la décimo segunda casa.

Bajó de donde estaba sentado y se adentró a su templo para ver qué le ocurría a su compañero. Lo encontró paseando de un lado a otro dentro de su sala, lucía ansioso. Afrodita se apoyó en un de los pilares que había dentro y sonrió, era difícil ver al Capricornio en ese estado, por lo que disfrutó por un momento de aquella escena, hasta que shura se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Pasa algo, Shura?—preguntó Afrodita sin despegarse del pilar en el que estaba apoyado.

—Sí, necesito que veas algo.

Sus palabras lo dejaron sorprendido, pero en seguida se recuperó y con un gesto asintió, ambos salieron del templo y comenzaron el descenso hacia la décima casa. Shura avanzaba rápido, arrastrando a Afrodita de la mano con él, a quien le costaba seguirle el paso, le pedía que se detuviera, pero era totalmente ignorado por su compañero que se limitaba a seguir avanzando.

Camus, sintiéndolos aproximarse, había salido a recibirlos. Los saludó, fue monumentalmente obviado por Shura y Afrodita iba a devolverle el saludo, con tan mala suerte que apunto estuvo de caerse, si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de Acuario que le detuvo justo a tiempo e hizo que Shura lo soltara, sí no hubiera sido por aquella acción, ni se entera de nada, miró a Camus con cara de pocos amigos.

—Casi lo matas—reclamó el acuariano.

—¿No crees que estas exagerando?—respondió el otro con cierta impaciencia—Afrodita, vamos.

—No va a ir contigo—sentenció Camus.

—¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?

Afrodita, veía aquella escena con cierta diversión, sino fuera porque la situación era seria, se hubiera echado a reír. Camus seguía sin perdonar a Shura por haberle «quitado» a su amigo. En cambio, puso su semblante más serio y los miró fingiendo enojo e indignación.

—Creo que puedo decidir por mi mismo, ¿no creen?

Ambos lo voltearon a ver con sorpresa y Afrodita se dio cuenta que en realidad habían olvidado que él estaba ahí y entonces no pudo seguir aguantando la risa y estalló en carcajadas, los otros lo miraron a un más desconcertados, sin dejar de reír los tomó a ambos por los hombros y los instó a bajar con él. A Shura no le hizo gracia que les acompañara Camus, pero no dijo nada. Los tres se dirigieron a Capricornio.

Cuando llegaron al templo, el dueño los invitó a sentarse, dejándoles un momento en la sala, para luego volver aparecer trayendo consigo una espada y se la presentó a Afrodita, que se sobresaltó al ver el arma tan cerca de él. La giró dejando ver algunos símbolos grabados en ella. Afrodita lo miró interrogante, pues no entendía a qué iba todo aquello.

—Mira la hoja, quiero saber sí reconoces los signos.

Camus también observó con curiosidad aquella espada, se preguntó por qué había ido con Afrodita y no con Mü o con el patriarca; no demeritaba los conocimientos de su amigo, le constaba que era culto, pero creía que ellos sabrían decirle más, aunque tampoco estaba seguro. Afrodita miraba con detenimiento los símbolos y en un principio se había hecho la misma pregunta que Camus.

—Mü, no supo decirme qué eran y el patriarca no estaba y algo me dijo que tú podías ayudarme, amor.

Respondió la pregunta muda de sus compañeros y dijo lo último para fastidiar a Camus, que se limitó a rodar los ojos. Afrodita decidió ignorarlos, estaba habituado a ese tipo de enfrentamientos y se limitó a responder, la pregunta inicial de Shura.

–Son runas—dijo Afrodita después de meditarlo un poco y sin un atisbo de duda–. Formaban parte de un alfabeto germánico, utilizado en la región escandinava y difundida a las tribus celtas que estuvieron asentadas en el actual Reino Unido. Me da la impresión que los símbolos son más antiguos que la espada.

—La espada data del siglo XV. Estaba guardada junto a una katana del siglo XVIII.

—¿A los Capricornio les gustaba coleccionar espadas?—preguntó Afrodita, Shura se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Es extraño—volvió su vista a la espada—, las runas dejaron de utilizarse muchos siglos antes, con la segunda invasión romana y la cristianización de los pueblos anglosajones entre los siglos VII y VIII de la era cristiana. El que haya una espada del siglo XV con estos símbolos debe tener una historia bastante interesante, y más porque lo que tenemos aquí es una claymore.

—Creí que él que debía saber de espadas era yo—dijo Shura sorprendido.

Camus escuchaba atento las explicaciones que daba su amigo, mientras que no podía apartar de su mente que ya había visto ese tipo de escritura en algún lugar; trataba de hacer memoria del por qué se le hacían familiares aquellos símbolos, sin conseguirlo. Dejó su meditación un momento, para dirigirse a sus compañeros.

—Escocia sigue teniendo gran tradición celta, pese a que es un pueblo en su mayoría cristiano, quizás todavía existían clanes que se aferraban a sus tradiciones en aquella época. No te sorprendas tanto—se dirigió a Shura—, las novelas de Sir Walter Scott, son buenísimas y es común que estando ambientadas en la Edad Media, se utilicen términos como «la gran espada escocesa». Por cierto, hay un libro de runas en mi templo—dijo recordando por qué reconocía la escritura, aunque no estaba familiarizado con ella.

-¿En serio?—preguntó Afrodita, llevándose su mano al mentón—, ya que lo mencionas, en mi templo hay un broche grabado en oro que también tiene.

—Sí los juntamos, tal vez encontremos algo interesante—propuso Shura.

-¿Me incluyes?-preguntó Camus con cierto sarcasmo—que amable de tu parte—esta vez fue Shura el que rodó los ojos. Afrodita volvió a sonreír.

—Vamos a mi templo—dijo poniéndose y tomándolos de las manos para que caminaran.

Subieron hasta el templo de Afrodita, deteniéndose en Acuario para buscar el libro que su dueño tenía. Se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a buscar las runas que había marcadas en los objetos que tenían en su manos; así los encontró Shion, que volvía en ese momento de su paseo por el pueblo, había decidido entrar al templo de piscis ya que había percibido el cosmos de los últimos tres guardianes ahí y le dio curiosidad saber que hacían. Se acercó sin que lo notaran de tan concentrados que estaban, sonrió al reconocer las piezas que examinaban. La nostalgia amenazaba con invadirlo.

—Creí que jamás volvería a ver estas cosas—habló sobresaltando a sus guerreros.

—¡Patriarca!-exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo y se levantaron para arrodillarse ante él.

-Levántense—Shion les dedicó una sonrisa—¿qué hacen?

—Encontramos esto en nuestros templos—comenzó a explicarse Camus.

—Y queríamos saber qué era y por qué tienen esos símbolos grabadas, aunque no hemos descubierto gran cosa, salvo el significado de algunas runas—terminó Afrodita con un gesto de decepción.

El patriarca sonrió, estaba cansado, pero se sentía con el ánimo suficiente como para hablar un poco del pasado con los santos; suspiró y tomó el broche con forma de rosa que Afrodita había dejado en la mesa y repasó cada uno de los de detalles con sus dedos, perdiendo su mirada en aquel objeto tan preciado por su compañero de Piscis.

—¿Patriarca?—la voz de Camus lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, chicos. Vengan conmigo. Les quiero mostrar algo.

Los tres se miraron interrogantes, pero no dijeron nada y salieron tras el Patriarca, llenos de curiosidad. Subieron hasta la sala y ahí Shion los hizo esperar un rato; luego salió con un cofre de un tamaño considerable, con grabados en oro, algunos eran iguales a la rosa que tenía Afrodita. Cuando la tuvieron más de cerca, vieron que tenía los mismos símbolos rúnicos que las piezas que ellos mismos poseían.

—¿A caso en todos los templos hay objetos como estos?

—Claro que no, Afrodita. De hecho solo son estos cuatro.

—¿Qué significan?—Esta vez fue Shura el que habló.

—Las runas grabadas son de protección, representan todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo y la esperanza, fueron grabadas por una mujer muy especial que alguna vez conocí.

«Lo que tienen delante de ustedes son objetos que nos regalaron a mi, Cardinale, el predecesor de Afrodita; Mystoria, el predecesor de Camus e; Izo, el predecesor de Shura, en una misión que por casualidad del destino compartimos—tomó la claymore.

«A Izō, se le regaló la espada por su técnica y claro, por su gran manejo de esta arma, no sé si lo sepas, Shura, pero él entrenó como samurai, digno de portar Excalibur. Su lealtad hacia la diosa fue inquebrantable y de admiración, un guerrero excepcional».

-Había leído algunas cosas referentes a su persona, como mi predecesor, estaba en la obligación de aprender de él, pero que mejor que escucharlo de alguien que lo conoció. También encontré su katana.

Los ojos de Shion brillaron de entusiasmo al escuchar eso, se alegró saber que lo más preciado por su compañero aún estaba en su templo, él nunca tuvo el valor de ir a buscar esos objetos, no lo creyó correcto, pero ahora, ahí estaban sus sucesores para recordarlos como se merecían. Tomó el libro.

—Mystoria, fue conocido como el «Santo más noble del santuario» y lo era, ayudó a Izō a integrarse, ya que él entrenó fuera del santuario y regresó hasta que ya portaba la cloth de Capricornio, incluso a mí, ya que, no sé sí sepan, pero yo antes de portar Aries, fui santo de bronce y Mystoria me ayudó adaptarme a mis responsabilidades sin querer matarme en el proceso.

—No sabía eso de mi predecesor—comentó Camus, tomando el libro que Shion le devolvía.

—De cierto modo te pareces a él, aunque no lo demuestres abiertamente—comentó Afrodita y Camus simplemente lo obvió—¿qué me puede decir de Cardinale? tengo la impresión que nada bueno—hizo una mueca. Shion soltó una leve risa, por aquel comentario y tomó el broche de rosa con un nudo celta, lo volvió a repasar con sus dedos y la nostalgia volvió.

—Creo que sabes que Cardinale por un momento planeó traicionar a la diosa. No lo juzgues, no era una mala persona—decía Shion jugando con el broche—solo que temía a la guerra, pero al final hizo lo correcto. Era orgulloso y algo vanidoso, pero cuando se lo proponía también sabía cuidar y proteger y lo demostró, vaya que lo hizo.

Los tres miraban al patriarca, la emoción se notaba en sus palabras y el aprecio que sentía por sus camaradas caídos también era digno de admirar. Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por un momento, respetando ese pequeño recuentro de Shion con sus respectivos predecesores. Finalmente devolvió el broche a Afrodita.

—Esa fue la mejor misión que tuve en toda mi vida, pero no le vayan a decir a Dohko—sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Patriarca—lo llamó Shura—Nos ha hablado sobre el significado de las runas y de nuestros predecesores, pero no nos ha contado sobre qué hicieron en esa misión y cómo se relaciona con estos símbolos celtas, ¿nos podría contar?

—Ya es tarde, niños—les dijo con una sonrisa—. Tal vez les cuente otro día. Es tiempo de que se retiren.

Los santos hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron hacia la salida, sin replicar, aunque no muy contentos. Shion mantenía la sonrisa mientras los veía retirarse, cuando sintió el cosmos de Dohko que le hizo recordar algo y que tal vez a dos de ellos les gustaría saber.

—Afrodita, Shura—los detuvo antes de que cerraran la puerta, los nombrados se detuvieron.

—¿Sí, Patriarca?—ambos se asomaban por la puerta.

—El broche se puede colocar en la claymore.

Los dos santos lo miraron confundidos y Shion con un gesto los despidió. Cerraron la puerta y el patriarca se quedó momentaneamente solo, hasta que por una puerta lateral se vislumbró la figura de Dohko que se quedó contemplando el cofre que Shion cuidaba con mucho celo y que contenía recuerdos de otros tiempos y de otra guerra.

-Aún es temprano, tomando en cuenta que te duermes bastante tarde ¿por qué no les contaste?—preguntó acercándose a su amigo.

—No lo sé, creo que me tomaron por sorpresa. Sabes que después de ti, ellos fueron mis mejores amigos. Necesito tiempo para prepararme y hablar de ellos sin derramar lágrimas.

Dohko sonrió y tomó a su amigo del hombro, entendía cuantos sentimientos encontrados tenía Shion en ese momento; normalmente evitaban hablar de sus compañeros, la nostalgia siempre se hacía presente a pesar de los siglos transcurridos. Acompañó a su amigo, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, no las necesitaban en ese momento, por la mañana sería un bonito recuerdo.

Mientras tanto en el templo de Piscis, Afrodita y Shura intentaban descubrir como encajaban sus reliquias, hasta que finalmente lo consiguieron; justo en el mango de la espada quedaba el broche de la rosa, de tal manera que al tomar la espada, la rosa también era sostenida. Hecho que llamó su atención.

—¿Crees que signifique algo?—preguntó Afrodita que en ese momento tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Shura.

—¿Te refieres a sí ellos también tenían una relación como la nuestra?—devolvió la pregunta mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano de su compañero, Afrodita asintió con la cabeza—Deberíamos preguntarle a Shion, quién sabe a lo mejor solo fue casualidad—se quedaron en silencio un momento—. Se verá muy bien adornando mi templo—dijo sonriendo refiriéndose a la espada. Afrodita se incorporó y lo vio.

—Claro, pero sin el broche, ese lo conservo yo.

—¿Te puedo convencer para que me lo dejes?—dijo acercándose a Piscis de manera seductora.

—Puedes intentar convencerme, pero el broche se queda aquí—sentenció Piscis cerrando la distancia que los separaba y besando a su amado Capricornio.

**_**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
